twilightzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Number 12 Looks Just Like You
|Teleplay = |Story = |Director = |Music = |Guest Stars = |Lead Character = |Previous Episode = The Self-Improvement of Salvadore Ross |Next Episode = Black Leather Jackets }} "Number 12 Looks Just Like You" is an episode of the The Twilight Zone. From the CBS Video Library cover: ""CBS Video Library: Twilight Zone #? "?/?"; UPC: ?, EAN: ?, ASIN: ?; Format: NTSC, VHS, Collector's Edition (1987) Episode Details Opening Narration Given the chance, what young girl wouldn't happily exchange a plain face for a lovely one? What girl could refuse the opportunity to be beautiful? For want of a better estimate, let's call it the year 2000. At any rate, imagine a time in the future where science has developed the means of giving everyone the face and body he dreams of. It may not happen tomorrow, but it happens now in the Twilight Zone. Episode Summary In a future society, all young adults go through a process known as "the Transformation", in which each person's body is changed to a physically attractive design chosen from a selection of numbered models. The process also slows deterioration due to age and confers immunity to disease, extending human lifespans, as well as making unspecified psychological corrections. Due to the overwhelming popularity of female model 12 and male model 17, all adults wear name badges to avoid confusion. Eighteen-year-old Marilyn Cuberle decides not to undergo the Transformation. Nobody else can understand Marilyn's decision, and those around her are confused by her displeasure with the conformity and shallowness of contemporary life. Her "radical" beliefs were fostered by her now-deceased father, who gave Marilyn banned books and came to regret his own Transformation years earlier, committing suicide upon the loss of his identity. When Dr. Rex is told about her decision, he has Marilyn confined to a hospital room against her will, ostensibly to psychologically examine her and cure her of her reason for refusing the procedure. Marilyn suspects that despite not being legally required, the Transformation is not optional, and is being maintained by the leaders of society to ensure conformity. Her best friend Valerie, who has already undergone the Transformation, shows no emotional reaction to Marilyn's protests, even when she is driven to tears. Marilyn realizes that no one who has undergone the Transformation can possibly sympathize with her. She attempts to escape from the hospital, but due to a post-hypnotic suggestion planted during her stay, she instead goes to the operating room to undergo the Transformation. Dr. Rex, who operated on Marilyn, comments that some people have problems with the idea of the Transformation but that "improvements" to the procedure now guarantee a positive result. Marilyn reappears, looking and thinking exactly like Valerie. "And the nicest part of all, Val", she gushes, "I look just like you!" Closing Narration Portrait of a young lady in love - with herself. Improbable? Perhaps. But in an age of plastic surgery, body building and an infinity of cosmetics, let us hesitate to say impossible. These, and other strange blessings, may be waiting in the future, which, after all, is the Twilight Zone. Preview for Next Week's Story Earl Hamner, Jr. brings his typewriter and his fertile mind back into The Twilight Zone next time with a program about visitors. On the surface they're beatniks - a few raunchy looking characters on motorcycles draw into town one day. But once you meet them, you won't forget them - they're quite different from what they appear. On The Twilight Zone, Lee Kinsolving, Shelley Fabares, and Michael Forest star in "Black Leather Jackets". Response and Analysis Awards Critical Response Themes Keywords Antecedents Influence Notes and Annotations Technical Information Cast * Rod Serling (Narrator) Crew * Production Companies *Cayuga Productions *Columbia Broadcasting System (CBS) (in association with) Distributors *Columbia Broadcasting System (CBS) (1959) (USA) (TV) (original airing) Other * Technical Specs Trivia * The picture of Lana as a young girl is actually Collin Wilcox in a wig. * Rex's habit of resting his pinky finger on his lip inspired Mike Myers to adopt the same habit as Dr. Evil in the film "Austin Powers." Cast Connections Crew Connections Errors and Goofs Memorable Quotes See Also Notes and References Notes References External Links *